One Day will be the Last
by Alistanniel
Summary: Sad story. The day which will be the last has come close for Carmen and she asks a big favor of Ivy.


_Story: The day that will be the last has come close for Carmen and she asks a favor of Ivy.   
Disclaimer: the characters belong to DIC   
Author's Note: my first Carmen Fic. Sorry for errors, English is not my mother tongue._

* * *

  
  
  


**One Day will be the Last**   
  
_by Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Ivy walked through the park at night. It was almost eleven and usually nobody was here by this time. In her jacket's pocket was the printout of a message she found today in her mailbox. Carmen asked her to meet in the park. It supposed to be very important for the master thief, as she wrote in the letter.   
Carmen's behavior was funny, Ivy thought. For months she didn't commit a crime at all and then she wanted to meet one of her biggest adversaries.   
The moon immersed the park in a pale light that let the playground look like remains of giant creatures. Ivy could hear the low noise of the cars and the sounds of the crickets sitting in the grass. In the distance a dog barked.   
The young detective felt shivery. Autumn was already set in and the nights got cold.   
Between some trees she saw a shadow moving. A shape freed itself from the darkness.   
"Carmen. Is that you?" Ivy asked.   
"Yes, it's me", the other woman answered. The master thief has exchanged her red coat to jeans and a wide black jacket.   
"Why did you want to meet me?"   
Carmen did not give an answer immediately. She just walked over to a bench and sat down. Ivy followed her. The detective looked at the other woman, as she got something out of her jacket. With amazement she saw the bundle in Carmen's arms was moving.   
"This is my daughter Esperanza", she said softly.   
Ivy was very surprised, but now she understood why Carmen had been disappeared for months. She looked at the little baby. The blue-eyed girl smiled at her.   
"Congratulations", she said, "but I don't believe you only wanted to show me your baby."   
"No. I need to ask a favor of you."   
"What do you want?"   
Carmen sighted deeply, "It's hard to say."   
"Come on. What is it?"   
"I am going to die."   
Ivy gave her an unbelieving look, not able to say anything.   
"I got a malignant cerebral tumor. The doctors give me at best two more months."   
"There is no way that they where mistaken?"   
"No, they weren't. I feel the disease. Every day I get weaker."   
In the master thief's eyes Ivy saw deep pain. "This is my fate and I have accepted it. One day is always the last." Then Carmen looked into her daughter's face, "I only feel so sorry for Esperanza."   
"Is her father going to take care about her, when..." the detective was unable to finish the sentence.   
"It was only a one-night stand. Her father doesn't know of her. He doesn't even know who I am."   
"So what will happen with her?"   
"I know that I am asking very much, but you are the only one I can ask. Would you take care about Esperanza?"   
Ivy looked at the master thief without saying a word.   
The dark haired woman closed her eyes, "I am not afraid of dying. The only thing I fear is that what happened to me when I was a little girl will happen to my daughter too."   
"I understand you very well", was all Ivy could say. And after a moment of silence she added, "Okay. If you believe it is the best for Esperanza, I will do it."   
Carmen was relieved when she heard this, "Please, promise that you will love her as if she was your own daughter."   
"You have my word."   
"Thank you, Ivy, thank you so much. I feel much better now." She paused, looked again at the baby sleeping in her arms, "Give me three days to say goodbye to her. Then I take her to you. Alright?"   
"Take as much time as you need."   
  
When Carmen was gone Ivy thought about their conversation. She could hardly believe that the master thief had only two more months to live. Inside her some doubts came up. Was she able to be a good mother for this child? She didn't know. To disappoint Carmen was the last thing she wanted.   
Zack was already asleep when she returned at home. For this she was very grateful, because she wouldn't have been able to answer his questions about the nightly meeting yet.   
  
Next morning she sat at the kitchen table and sipped listless at her coffee. When Zack came in he noticed immediately that something was wrong.   
"Hey sis, why so sad? What happened?"   
Ivy looked up, "You know I met Carmen yesterday night."   
"Yes, of course. What did she want?"   
"She told me that she has a cerebral tumor, which is unfortunately malignant."   
He looked shocked.   
"She is going to die, Zack. The doctors give her at best two more months."   
"What? I don't believe this! Not Carmen. She is too strong to give up. There must be a way for her to survive."   
"But there is none. Otherwise she would not have asked me to take care about her little daughter."   
  
At the ACME headquarters the Chief waited for his detectives. When he saw their bad mood he asked them about the reason and they told him about Carmen's fate.   
"No!" he stammered near desperation, "That cannot be true! Absolutely impossible... not Carmen." Then he quickly disappeared.   
"What do you think, is he able to deal with it?" Zack asked.   
"It must be very difficult for him. He knows Carmen much longer than we do. I think he needs just time to manage."   
  
Three days after Carmen's meeting with Ivy the master thief came in the morning and placed the carrycot with the baby in front of the door of the detectives' apartment. Then she rang the doorbell and quickly ran away.   
Zack noticed the bell first and got up reluctantly. When he opened the door he wondered that nobody was there. But then he saw the carrycot on the floor. The baby looked at him with its deep blue eyes and gave him a broad smile. With the carrycot he walked back inside and knocked at Ivy's door.   
"Wake up, sis. Carmen was just here."   
When Ivy came into the kitchen she saw Zack sitting at the table and playing with the baby. She walked over to them and little Esperanza smiled at her. Something in the carrycot threw her attention on it. She found a folded up paper and opened it.   
"What's that?" Zack asked.   
"It's a letter from Carmen." She started to read the message.   
  
_Dear Ivy and Zack,   
  
One day will be the last.   
It was hard for me to believe that this day has come so close. Finally I accepted it, but the pain stayed. I guess it is time to say goodbye now.   
  
There are no words to express my gratitude for you take care about my little angel. I know she will be well.   
Please give her hope as she gave to me.   
  
You two are the nicest people I ever knew.   
Give my regards to the Chief.   
  
Love,   
Carmen_   
  
Two and a half months later Ivy walked through the small cemetery of the village in which Carmen lived her life as Elena Contez.   
A few minutes later she stood in front of a plain grave. On the tombstone was written 'Elena Contez'.   
"Hallo Carmen. I only wanted to tell you that Esperanza is fine. The Chief is doted on her. He always says she looks so much like you. And he is right. She has the same deep blue eyes, the same curly black hair and the same smile."   
Ivy stepped forward and placed a red rose on the tomb.   
"Goodbye." 


End file.
